Henry Grayson
Henry Grayson is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. In Twilight, he is nineteen years old, and in New Moon, he phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of twenty. His Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Helen Grayson. History Early Life Henry Grayson was born on July 3, 1986 to Richard and Carolina Grayson in Mariner Bay, California. Dana's father asked Henry to protected her while he is in La Push which Henry agreed. ''Twilight He appears at the beginning where he packed his stuff and going to Washington to meet Dana's uncle, Billy. Billy and Jacob met Henry and Dana at the airport. ''New Moon'' TBA ''Eclipse'' TBA ''Breaking Dawn'' TBA Physical appearance Henry is a Japanese/Native American with short black hair and standing at 6'2" tall. He has muscular build and wore blue shorts Wolf form As a wolf, Henry is about 10 feet in length, has brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. Wolf abilities * Phasing - Henry can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Henry has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Henry comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Henry can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Henry has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Relationships Dana Mitchell TBA Jane Mitchell TBA Jacob Black TBA Sam Uley TBA Appearances * Twilight ** Twilight (film) ** Midnight Sun * New Moon ** New Moon (film) * Eclipse ** Eclipse (film) * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Mentioned in * Midnight Sun * The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Trivia * Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn